Save my Soul
by mercy-angel-09
Summary: Years after the Endless Waltz, Heero is following to keep her out of trouble when trouble, and love, finds them both. Based on Hero by Enrique Iglesias.


Save my Soul

A Gundam Wing Song Fiction written by mercy_angel_09

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing; rights go to Sunrise, Bandai Visual, The Ocean Group, Sotsu Agency with the original story by Hajime Yatate and Yoshigyuri Tomino from_ Mobile Suit Gundam Wing or the song "Hero" written and performed by Enrique Iglesias.  _

Author's Notes:  I was listening to "Hero" for the umpteenth time when I came up with this story.  I don't know why, but I think about Heero and Relena when I hear it, and I couldn't help myself.  I had to write this story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Years had passed.  It had been a decade since the Endless Waltz battle, so named by Relena Darlian, and the world and the colonies were living in peace.  The Gundams were a distant memory to those who were old enough to remember and an enigma to those who stumbled across the old pieces of Gundanium alloy, rusting in Brussels and the mountains of what used to be China.

            The pilots of the giant robots had settled into a routine life, which seemed to suit them well.  Almost all of them that is.

            Heero had never been the settling down type.  He only knew an active lifestyle, which he maintained by following Relena around.  Being a public figure head, she was often times the target for foul play, but seeing as she was becoming closer and closer to the current President's son, he found himself with less and less to do.

            Perhaps she was becoming a little too close.

            He never thought that he'd think that Relena was someone who was important to him, but alas, he did.  As the years had passed, he found himself becoming familiar with her daily routines.  He knew her schedule as well as (and maybe better than) she did, and he was always there to keep an eye on her.

            But recently he was finding that he had nothing to do.

            He was currently up a tree, watching her at her dressing table, applying her makeup.  She did all right for a girl who grew up without a mother, and he almost wished he could talk to her.  But he had sworn that he wouldn't become involved with her.  It was a promise to Zechs he couldn't break.

            He noticed that the door was starting to open, and the President's son walked in, and over to Relena.  They laughed about something and then the President's son walked over to the window, and threw it open, and discovered his hiding spot.

            "Oh my God!  You-"

            Heero made to leap out of the tree, but his jacket had been caught in the branches and he was stuck.  The President's son jumped out of the window and tackled him, causing them both to fall out of the tree and onto the ground.

            Heero hit his head hard, and he was starting to black out when he heard the order for his arrest.

~*~

            When he came to, the President's son was leaning over his bed.  "Well, looks like you're fine after all."

            "What do you want?" Heero growled.

            "I want to know what you were doing out side of Relena's window.  You're trespassing on private property you know."

            "Maybe security should be tightened.  She's always kept it relaxed here in the Sanq Kingdom.  Anyone could just walk on to her property."

            "I don't give a damn about who you are, but if you were going to hurt her-"

            They paused when they heard arguing in the hall, followed by a "You can't do that!" and the door being thrown open.

            "Relena!  You shouldn't be in here!"

            "Marcus!  I heard there was a prisoner here, and I demand to see him!"

            "Relena, he may be dangerous!" Marcus protested.  Ah, so the idiot had a name after all.

            Relena charged past Marcus and she almost burst out laughing when she saw Heero, lying half dressed on the bed.  "He can be dangerous.  But he's not a threat to me.  So, did you finally come to make your promise good?"

            Heero snorted.  "I was making sure that you were staying out of trouble.  Now I have to go.  I shouldn't talk to you."

            He was still wearing his pants and he was passing Relena when she grabbed his arm with her eyebrows raised.  "And why is that?"

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

_Or would you run and never look back?_

            "I promised your brother I'd stay away from you."

            "Oh, so my brother is the reason."

            "Relena, I have to go."

            "No, you don't.  As Queen of the Sanq Kingdom, I demand that you stay as my guest."

            "Are you insane?  He was watching you from your window.  He's a criminal!" Marcus cried.

            "Heero Yuy is the reason that your father was able to become President, Marcus, and that makes him an honored guest here."

            "I don't believe it."

            "Believe it," Heero said.  "I was the pilot of Gundam 01 and Gundam Zero."

            "Miss Relena, the news is that there was a stalker out side of your-" Dorothy gasped when she saw Heero.  "Heero?  My goodness!  Is that really you?"

            "Yes Dorothy, it's him."

            "Is he staying?  Oh, please say that you're staying!"

            Heero sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head.  "I can't say no, can I?"

            "No," Dorothy replied.  

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul tonite?_

            "Fine, I'll stay," Heero said with a shrug.

            "Oh, this is fantastic!" Dorothy bubbled.  "The circus is in town, the head of the Winner Corporation is here, and the annual Preventer Ball is coming up-"

            "Relena, did you arrange this?"

            Relena smiled at him.  "Well, that's almost everyone.  Duo hasn't been contacted yet, but I'm sure if you invited him, he'd be here in a heart beat."

            "I'll think about it."

            "You'll think about it?  What kind of answer is that?"

            "A good one if you ask me."

            "Some things never change, do they?"

            "No."

            "Come on Heero, please?"

_Would you tremble if I touch your lips?_

_Or would you laugh?  Oh please tell me this._

            Once again, the former Gundam pilot sighed.  "Fine.  But I'll do it only if you know where to contact him."

            Relena chuckled.  "I found you when you were hiding.  I'm sure I can find Duo when he's not."

~*~

            A few days after his near arrest, Heero nervously paced around his room.  The day when the Gundam pilots would officially be reunited after a decade of peace was drawing near, and he had to wonder if Zechs would be coming or not.  It would be best for Heero if Zechs was a no-show, but he knew that Relena wouldn't stand for it.

            He flopped down on his bed, sighing in the process, and stared at the ceiling.  It had been painted sky blue with fluffy white clouds.  He groaned as he rolled over to stare at the wall.  At least that was blank.

            "What are you doing here?"

            Heero scowled at the wall.  The week couldn't get any worse, could it?

            "I asked what you were doing here, especially since I told you to stay away from her."

            "You said lurk in the shadows and make sure nothing happened to her.  It just so happened that I was caught in those shadows."

            "Is it?  Did you want to be caught?"

            "Of course not.  I was stuck in that damn tree."

            "Heero, are you trying to piss me off, because you're doing a good job."

            "Yes, I wanted to piss you off."

            "Yuy."

            "I didn't mean to get caught.  I was going to leave but she asked me to stay.  Believe me, if I could have had it my way, I would have been long gone."

            "If you mess up her chance at a happy marriage, so help me-"

            "What?  You see me as a threat to your sister's happy marriage?  You must have lost your mind Zechs."

            The blond man narrowed his ice blue eyes at the pilot who was still resting on his side, facing the wall.  "Heero, I want Relena to be happy more than anything, and if you do anything to mess that up, I'm going to kill you, plain and simple.  Okay?"

            "I got it.  Now I want you to do something for me."

            "What?"

            "Don't ruin this for her just because she discovered me.  She wanted to see all of us again.  And I just happen to be a part of this all."

            "Does that mean that you love her?"

            "I don't know what it means Zechs."

            "Fine.  Fine."

            "Are you going to leave yet?"

            "I'm leaving, I'm leaving."

_Would you die now for the one you love?_

_Oh hold me in your arms tonite._

~*~

            "Hey, I thought that Heero said he was here."  Duo looked around the port and sighed.  "Man, it is so like him to be a no show at these sort of events."

            "You can't really blame him.  Aside from Trowa, he's the most anti-social," Quatre chuckled.

            "What are you implying?" Trowa asked, one green eye narrowing at the Winner Corporation head.

            ""Nothing, nothing.  Where's Wufei?"

            "Back at the palace with Sally and a few other members of Preventer," Relena replied.

            "I'm assuming that those members are Miss Noin and your brother," Quatre said.  "Are they well?"

            "You'll get the chance to talk to them," Relena said.  "Is everyone ready to go?"

            "Hey, is this a party and I'm not invited?" Heero called as he walked up to them.

            "I thought that you were still asleep," Relena said.

            "I was trying, but it was kind of hard to do since your brother insisted on a wake-up call.  Hi guys."

            Everyone was shocked.  Was Heero actually being sociable?

            He noted everyone's looks and glowered at them.  "What are you looking at?" he asked gruffly.

            "Nothing," Quatre replied.  "It's good to see you again Heero."

            "It's been too long," Duo said, jumping on Heero.

            "Duo!  Get off!" Heero yelled.

            Duo grinned and then removed himself from the Prussian blue-eyed pilot.  "Hehe, sorry about that buddy."

            "Sure you are," Heero sighed.  "Come on, let's go."

            "Still in charge I see," Quatre chuckled.

            Heero gave the blond boy a look.  "Hn."

~*~

            Heero popped his neck before he started to punch the punching bag.  Living at the Sanq Palace with that guy Marcus breathing down his neck was not his idea of fun.  And since Duo had other things to do, mainly business discussions with Quatre, he had no one to talk to.

            Not that he really wanted to talk, but Duo had always been chattering and carrying on in such a way that it had become an odd comfort to the pilot.  Trowa would sit in the gym while Heero was working out, but he never said anything.  He would rather watch or listen, since occasionally he would be thumbing through a costume magazine, trying to find fresh ideas for costumes.

            "Trowa?"

            "Mm?"

            "What do you think of Marcus?"

            "The President's son?"

            "Yeah, that's the guy."

            "He's stuck up."

            "Do you think he really likes Relena?"

            Trowa looked up from his magazine.  "Heero, are you sure you know what you're talking about?"

            Heero stopped with the punching bag and sighed.  "No, I mean, yes, I mean . . . damn, I don't know anymore."

            "It sounds to me that you're worried that she'll be hurt.  But I have to admit, that Marcus makes my nerves tingle."

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "I get this strange feeling from him, like he's not to be trusted."

            "I know.  Me too.  That's why I've had a tough time leaving them alone.  Zechs said that I shouldn't intervene, but at this point, I think that I have to.  She'll be hurt otherwise."

            "When you're right, you're right.  Do you know how you'll break them up?"

            Heero looked at Trowa, who was sitting cross-legged on a pile of mats across the room.  "I don't know yet, but one thing is for sure, she hasn't lost her affection for me."

            "I noticed.  I hope that your mission is successful."

            "Me too."

~*~

            He walked down the corridor to the baths when he saw her standing by the window, absent-mindedly twirling her hair around her finger.  She looked like she did when he had first seen her, young and innocent, naïve about the world around her.

            "Relena?"

            She looked at him, and first time he realized that she was crying.  Relena, who had always been a rock, who had never shed a tear, in front of him anyways, was crying.

            "What's wrong?"

            She sniffed and attempted to smile.  "I had a talk with Marcus."

            "What did he have to say?"

            "He thinks that you're not to be trusted.  And it doesn't help that my brother has taken his side."

            "I think your brother is fueling the fire.  Marcus didn't like me from the start.  If you ask me, you're better off without him.  I don't trust him."

            Relena chuckled.  "You too?"

            "You mean you don't trust him?"

            "Not in the least.  I think he wants to use me to get power.  I was queen of the world once, and I don't think that anyone's forgotten.  And Marcus also wants me to return to the Sanq Kingdom throne, since the man I marry will essentially become king."

            "Just what Marcus wants," Heero muttered.   "Listen to me, I want you to stay away from him.  He's after power and if he can find a way, he'll use you.  And in any way possible."

            "What do you mean by that?"

            Heero wanted to slap her.  Was she still really that naïve?  "He'll rape you, and if he can get you pregnant, that means you'll have to marry him."

            Reality hit her and she burst into tears again and flung herself against him.  "No, he can't!  Heero, you won't let him do it, will you?"

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

            Heero felt sorry for the scared young woman he held in his arms.  "No, I promised Zechs that I'd protect you, and right now, you need protecting from Marcus."

~*~

            Quatre looked at Heero in horror.  "You're joking, aren't you?"

            "This is Heero, Quatre, he doesn't have a sense of humor," Duo muttered.

            "It's dishonorable," Wufei growled.  "If he hurts her, I will serve justice."

            "Whoa, slow down Wufei," Trowa soothed.  "First he'll have to get close to her, and when she's alone.  That means that someone will have to be with her all the time."

            "And how do we do that?" Duo asked.

            "Easy, just pretend that it pertains to business.  We knew her long before Marcus ever did," Heero said.  "And I've taken the liberty to talk to Noin, Sally, and Dorothy about this.  When Lady Une and Mariemaia get here, I'll ask them if they'll help."

            "Not to be rude buddy, but why do you care so much?" Duo asked.

            "I have to protect her," Heero answered.  He gave a look to Duo that roughly translated to ask-any-more-questions-and-die.

            "Just wondering," Duo muttered, backing down and quickly swallowing any more questions that popped into his head.

            There was a gentle tapping on the door and then Noin, Dorothy and Relena walked in.  "What are you five up to?" Dorothy asked.

            "Finding ways to thwart Marcus's evil plan," Duo said with a sadistic grin.

            "Duo, you're supposed to keep him away from me, not kill him," Relena sighed.

            "Are you sure you're okay with one of us always being with you?" Quatre asked.

            Relena nodded.  "Heero's right.  Marcus would do anything to get what he wants and we have to keep that from happening no matter what the cost.  I'm willing to share a room with one of you guys if I have to."

            Duo grinned and waltzed over to Relena.  "Even share a bed?"

            Heero punched Duo and then tossed him aside.  "Dorothy has agreed to share a room with Relena.  She's the lightest sleeper of all of us."

            "Right.  And the rest of us are just down the hall," Trowa concluded.  "But what about Zechs.  He's the only one who likes Marcus."

            Noin sighed.  "Damn that man and his pride.  He isn't willing to see Marcus as the threat that he is.  So it's up to us."

            Sally strode in, nervously popping her knuckles.  "We have a big problem."

            "What's that?" Dorothy asked.  "It can't be any worse than Mr. Milliardo siding with Marcus."

            Sally sighed.  "Oh believe me, it gets much, much worse."

            "Will you just tell us already woman!" Wufei snapped.

            "Lady Une and Mariemaia have sided with Marcus."

            The sentence dropped on the group like a nuclear bomb.  The battle over the hill of Zechs had been difficult enough, but a battle over the mountain that was Lady Une and Mariemaia was damn near impossible.

            "And we thought things couldn't get worse.  Just goes to show that you always go out of the fire and into the frying pan," Duo groaned.

            Quatre slapped Duo upside the head with a sigh.  "It's out of the frying pan and into the fire Duo."

~*~

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine_

_Or would you lie?  Would you run and hide?_

            Marcus knew that he had three of the most influential people on his side.  And he was certain that Relena would be his bride within a week.

            "Zechs, what is Relena's relationship with that Heero boy?" Marcus asked.  He had noticed that for the past couple of days, she was constantly with him.

            "He doesn't like her, if that's what you're asking.  Actually, she's following him around.  It's nothing to worry about.  You'll marry her once this little party is over and done with.  And she would have no reason to say no," Zechs replied.

            "You'll be very happy with Miss Relena," Mariemaia said.

            "Thank you for your support," Marcus said.  "And Lady Une, what would this do for her career?  I'm sure because my father is the President, and everyone says that I'm up for office next, that would make her very influential to the people."

            "Indeed she would have a lot of power.  But she knows the limit and she won't go over it," Lady Une replied.

            Marcus nodded, and an evil gleam shone in his eyes.  "That's wonderful," he murmured, "simply wonderful."

~*~

            Dusk was falling upon the Sanq Kingdom when Heero and Relena found themselves alone on the beach.  "Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Relena asked Heero.

            He looked at the brilliant pinks and violets that illuminated the evening sky and nodded.  "Yeah."

            "It's a beautiful summer night, the sun is setting, and all you can say is 'Yeah'?  Heero, you're the most unromantic guy I've ever met," Relena sighed.

            "I'm supposed to be protecting you, not reciting sonnets," he reminded her.

            "Right, right," Relena replied.  "But haven't you ever wondered, oh, never mind.  That's silly."

            "What's silly?"

            "Haven't you ever wondered what it would feel like to be in love?"

            A silence fell upon them as the song of the crickets filled the sky.  A soft lilac sent wafted through the air as it tousled his hair and played tricks on his senses.  He had wondered what it would be like to be in love.  So many times he had asked himself what her lips would feel like against his, her body held tightly by his arms, but for once out of love and not because he was protecting her.  "No," he grunted.

            "I don't believe you."

            "And why not?"

            "Because I learned something about you Heero.  You don't give people teddy bears if you don't like them."

            "It was a birthday present.  You know that."

            "But it was so much more because it came from you.  Heero, you can't run from your feelings forever."

            He turned away from her, thanking this lucky star that the tear had slid down the cheek she couldn't see.  How many times had he asked himself if he really loved her?  How many times did he spend sleepless nights, questioning his true feelings about her?  How many times had he snuck into her room after she had fallen asleep and just sat by her bed, watching her?  Too many times to keep a decent count was his thought.  She was still rattling on about how he was always hiding his emotions and that it wouldn't do him any good when he placed a hand over her mouth.

            "Relena just shut up."

            She looked up at him, wondering what on Earth he could be planning.

            "Your brother made me promise to keep an eye on you because he was going to Mars and he knew that Noin was going with him, Sally and Wufei had other plans and Lady Une couldn't assign a Preventer member to you.  I've watched you for the longest time, ten years, and I don't know why or when it happened, but I fell in love with you."

            He looked into her eyes, trying to see if he could read her feelings, and he noticed that her eyes were watering.  He knew he had to move fast because now the sun had set completely and the full moon was slowing rising above them.  He leaned down and kissed her, feeling her soft lips against his for the very first time.

_Am I in too deep?  Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care.  You're here tonite._

            After a moment they separated and he smiled at her.  "Relena, I know this is sudden and all-"

            "No, no, don't worry about it," she said, placing her fingers on his moist lips.  "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, do you?"

            Heero snorted.  "Relena, you stalked me.  Or have you forgotten?"

            "Oh yeah," she giggled.  But the laughter stopped when she noticed that they weren't alone.

            Heero turned around and his stomach lurched.  Marcus was standing behind them, a look of distaste and distrust twisted on his face.

            "Relena, what are you doing?" he asked.  His voice was calm, perhaps a little too calm considering the circumstances.

            "I don't see why it should matter to you," Relena retorted, getting thoroughly fed up with the way Marcus had been behaving.

            "I find every reason why," Marcus snarled.  A sudden gust was starting up and clouds quickly covered up the moon.  A distant rumble of thunder alerted the trio of the coming storm.  But Heero and Marcus's eyes were locked, and there was no way to break the stare.

            "Heero, don't do anything stupid," Relena warned.  She could see that both of them were out for blood, and the battle wouldn't end until one of them was dead.  And she had a gut feeling that Marcus would be the one to fall.

            "Have you ever known me to do anything stupid?" he retorted, his eyes still fixed on Marcus.

            Relena groaned.  "Let me think, what about the time you self-detonated?  No regard for you life then, and I get the feeling that you have no regard for it now."

            Heero's eyes glinted in a flash of lightning.  "What makes you say that?"

            "Because I've seen that look before.  Now don't get yourself killed!"

            Marcus had had enough.  "Relena, are you actually siding with him?"

            "Yes," answered her strong voice over the roaring winds.  "I love him."

            "Say it isn't so," a new voice yelled.  Zechs had walked down to see why Marcus was taking so long.  He wasn't happy with the sight that greeted him.

            The winds were getting so strong that it was hard to hear anything else.  Both Relena and Zechs held their hair out of their faces so they could see the final battle between Heero and Marcus.

            "Marcus, you're using her to gain power!  But I won't let you do it.  If you want to get to her, then you'll have to kill me first!  I promised Zechs that would protect her, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

            "Oh really?  Zechs doesn't like you boy, he never has!"

            "Don't tell me what's considered ancient history around here," Heero yelled.  "I am his equal on the battle field, of that fact we are quite aware.  But let me remind you that he was the one he trusted Relena's life to."

            Marcus sneered at the former pilot's appearance.  The rain had started to fall, so not only was Heero wind-blown, but he was soaked as well.  To Marcus he resembled a drowned rat.  "Boy, you're nothing to her.  She can't possibly love a cold blooded murderer such as yourself!"

            Heero was near his bursting point.  Obviously he had opted not to hear her when she had quite blatantly stated that she loved Heero.  A flash of lightning followed by a loud crack of thunder overhead made the scene even more dramatic.  "You're lying to yourself!  You've always known that she doesn't like you the ways she likes me!"

            Something snapped inside of Marcus.  He drew his gun and pointed it straight at Heero.  "Boy, people like you don't deserve people like her.  She's a higher class than you.  You're slime, you're lower than slime; you're practically penniless, so how do you plan on supporting her?  At least I have money; I can support her.  You don't have anything; you were planning on living off of her, weren't you?  Weren't you!"

            Marcus's hand shook as he held the gun in front of him, trying to keep his aim on Heero steady.  "Well I won't let you do that to her!  I won't!  You hear me boy!"

            He pulled the trigger and the sound of the shot was lost in the noise of the storm.  The bullet forced its way to Heero, but it didn't hit him.

            Relena moaned softly as she slumped against Heero.  "Did he," she gasped over the wind, "did he hit you?"

            Tears welled in Heero's Prussian-blue eyes.  "No, he didn't," he choked out.  He could feel the warm blood dripping from the wound on her shoulder.

            "Tell my brother what Marcus really wants," she said, barely audible over the howling winds.

            Heero nodded, brushing a few stray tears off of his cheeks, but since they had mixed with the raindrops, he had no way of knowing if he had really wiped them away.  He placed Relena gently on the ground and faced Marcus, a new resolve in his eyes.  "Zechs, you told me to protect Relena, and someone as unsteady as Marcus shouldn't be anywhere near her!  He was using her to gain popularity and if he married her, acquiring power would be simple.  He's been using her the whole time!"

            "I don't believe it!"

            "Believe it!  He hated the fact that Relena would even talk about me.  So he made up his mind to make you hate me more than you already do.  Zechs, he's been using you as well!  We can end this now, with no more blood shed, or we can do it the hard way!"

            Zechs stood with his blond hair whipping about his face, looking between the two men, trying to determine if Heero had been telling the truth.  He looked into Heero's eyes and was startled to find a look that had never been seen before.  One of pleading, and when he nervously glanced at Relena's unconscious figure, he saw the pain.  Marcus appeared to be indifferent to the fact that he had even shot Relena.

            He had discovered the truth.

            "Marcus, leave this property at once.  If you don't, I'll remove you by force, and believe me, you don't want that."

            Marcus didn't budge.  Except that he was now aiming his gun at Zechs.  "I'm sorry things didn't work out.  Good bye Prince Milliardo."

            He didn't get a chance to pull the trigger because someone else shot him first.  Noin saluted Zechs and then attempted a smile.  "I can't let our prince be assassinated," she said.

            "Noin, call up to the house!  Relena's been shot!" Heero yelled.

            Noin nodded and when the quartet reached the house, a doctor was waiting for them.  He took Relena and locked himself in the kitchen, which had been made over into an operating room.

            Heero leaned against the wall, praying that Relena would pull through.  He could hear nothing except the rain pounding on the windows and he saw nothing before his eyes.  He heard nothing of the conversations that the others were having and he could only think of Relena.  _Please God, I've never asked you for anything before, but please, don't let her die!  She can't die like this, she just can't_, he prayed.  

            After what felt like hours, the doctor emerged.

            "Well, how is she doc?" Duo asked.

            The doctor sighed.  "She lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay.  She's strong."

            Heero felt as if butterflies were trying to escape from his stomach.  She was going to be okay.  "But what about Marcus?"

            "He'll be fine as well," the doctor answered.  "It wasn't a deep wound and it was his arm."

            "Pity," Trowa said.

            "A pity?" Quatre asked.  "We wanted to stop him Trowa, not kill him."

            "The world can do without slime like him," Wufei snapped.

            Realizing that he was outnumbered, Quatre gave up on his defense for Marcus.  "Fine.  I guess in that respect you're right."

            "Thank you," Wufei replied.

            "Can I see her?" Heero asked suddenly.

            The doctor was startled.  "Well, she's still under heavy sedation.  I don't know when she'll regain consciousness."

            "I just want to see her and make sure that she's okay with my own two eyes," Heero said.

            "If you're going to sit with her, perhaps we should move her to her bedroom.  She'll be more comfortable there," the doctor advised.

~*~

            "Relena?"

            There it was again.  It was that soft and gentle voice calling to her.  She moaned as her eyes fluttered open.  "Who's there?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

            "Just me."

            "Where am I?  Am I dead?"

            "You're alive enough to be speaking to me if that's what you're asking."

            "Heero, where's Marcus?"

            "Being held under close surveillance.  His father is here and when he comes around, he's in for a nice, long lecture on why attacking a pacifist nation is out of the question," Heero answered.

            "I can't believe you're here."

            "I couldn't leave you.  I figured that you wouldn't want to be alone."

            "You're right.  I don't want to be alone.  Can you sit with me?"

            "Sure.  One question though, why did you jump in front of that bullet?"

            "Because I knew that if anyone could defeat him, it was you."

            "Oh."

            "And Heero?"

            "Yes Relena?"

            "You really are my hero."

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

            He smiled at her.  "And you're my hero."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ta-da!  I did it!  It's done!  Yea!  It only took me forever to do though.  Okay, it's sweet, sappy and romantic, but what did you expect with a title like "Hero" and the plot line being set to the song?  Yawns and then looks at the clock Perhaps it's time for me to say good night.  I've pulled enough late niters as it is.  I hope that you liked it!

Mercy_Angel_09

PS-I know, I know, there was some OOC on Heero's part, but I think that he should have matured enough to come to grips with reality (he's roughly twenty-six in this fic).  And I know that most of the female fans enjoy that whole yaoi or boushunin ai thing, and while I think that Heero and Duo are down right adorable, sometimes I have to go with my orientation and write fics that go with my morals.


End file.
